Love is Meaningless to a Legend
by Si Jhanu Mar
Summary: freddy's attacking auron. why?


Love is meaningless to a Legend

**WARNING!!!!! : THIS STORY WILL HAVE NO LIMITS, STORY MAY AND PROBOBLY WILL GO OFF OF THE PLOT, STORYLINE, AND SANITY OF THE FFX GAME! I WANT NO FLAMES FROM ANYONE!! STORY WILL GET FARFETCHED AT TIMES!**

 Disclaimer: I own nothing of FFX, A Nightmare on Elm Street and anything else spotted in this FanFic. I don't any of the songs either. Whoever sings them does.

Genre: Action; Angst; Horror; Fantasy; and some others

Chapter 1: Nothing to do with love

_God we must be crazy _

_The whole world's been fallin apart_

_I've never seen such suffering_

_Or so many broken hearts_

_And how people can hurt each other_

_Lord I swear by the stars above_

_Ain't got nothing to do with love_

_Ain't got nothing to do with love_

_God we must be crazy_

_The whole world's been fallin apart_

_Ain't never seen so much misery_

_Or so many broken hearts_

_How people can kill each other_

_In the name of the lord above_

_It ain't got nothing to do with love_

_Nothing to do with love_

_Nothing to do with love..._

_---Nothing to do with love-_Kenny Wayne Shepherd

"Who-ho- ho-ho. That was a close one, ya?" 

"Stop fooling around!" Lulu scolded him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Heheheheheheh."

"Is something wrong Rikku?" Auron asked her gently.

"Ehehehehehe."

"Great job Wakka." Auron yelled at the Guardian

"Hey I didn't mean to!" 

"Hey stop it both of you!" Tidus tried to part the fight.

"Keep out of this boy!" Auron snarled.

"I DON'T HAVE TO!" Tidus screamed at Auron.

"STOP IT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Yuna screamed. She ran off towards the Travel Agency crying.

"Now look what you've done." Auron accused Wakka.

(AN: okay I don't know if it's just the stories I'm reading but, has anyone but me noticed that the Aurikku stories start at or around Thunder Plains?? Well anyway, on with the Fan fiction! (I have no clue what brought that up))

Rikku watched over Auron as he rested. He looked so peaceful. She took his cowl off and his robe too. His breathing was labored and when she took his Bevellian armor off she saw why.

"Yuna! Yuna!"

"What is it Rikku?"

"It's Auron. Come quick!"

End of Chappie. How was it for the first Chappie??

I hope it was good.

Chapter 2: Too Bad

_Father's hands are lined with guilt_

_From tearing us apart_

Guess it turned out in the end 

_Just look at where we are_

We made it out 

_We still got clothing on our backs_

_And now I scream about it_

And how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad 

_Too Bad -_ Nickelback

Yuna stared in horror at what she was seeing. Auron was covered in scratches.

"I know who did this." Rikku said softly

"Don't you mean _what_ Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"No. I mean _who_ Yuna. I mean who."

"Who did this?"

End of Chappie! Sorry it was so short. I had Writers' Block. Who can guess the culprit? Bye-bye!!

Chapter 3:Inner Strength

_Gotta find your inner strength_

_If you can't then just throw life away_

_Gotta learn to rely on you_

_Beauty, strength, and wisdom too_

_Lead a beautiful life inside and out_

_Lead a great life with out a doubt_

_Don't need a man to make things fair_

'_Cuz more than likely he won't be there_

_Listen girl, gotta know it's true_

_In the end all I have is you_

_Inner Strength-_ Hilary Duff

"Who did this Rikku?" Yuna asked her.

"F.J.K."

"What? Who's F.J.K??"

"Fredrick James Krueger. He's the devil of your dreams. If you see Auron look like he's a nightmare, wake him up, 'cause Freddy's probably attacking him. I know it sounds strange, but Freddy kills his victims in their dreams. That's the only way he can."

"Why?"

"Because that just what and how he does what he does. You ever wonder what gave Auron that scar?"

"Yeah, but now I don't really wanna know...."

"Freddy did. He told me, Auron was running from him and when he turned the side of a building, Freddy was waiting. Before he could do anything, Freddy raised his clawed hand and struck Auron across the face."

AN: I know short Chappie. But next Chappie will be good REALLY GOOD (I hope). Bye-bye.

Chapter 4:Bring me to life

_Frozen inside without your touch with out love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_Bring me to life-_Evanescence

Auron was running along a street.

He ran behind a building and there he stood. Freddy Krueger. He terrified Auron in every way imaginable.

"Can Sir Auron come out and play???" Freddy laughed and slashed Auron across the stomach.

With Yuna and Rikku...

"Yunie!! Look!" Rikku screamed.

She looked over to see fresh slashes appear on Auron's abdomen.

"Wake him up! WAKE HIM UP!!!!!"

Rikku shook Auron franticly. Auron's eye flew open to look at Rikku. Rikku sat down beside him and held him, rocking back and forth. _Poor Auron_ she thought. _He's so terrified, he's shaking._

"It's okay. Shhhh. Auron it's okay. Oh Auron it's okay."

"He's gonna kill me."

"No he's not."

Rikku sang softly to Auron as she rocked him back and fourth. He broke free of her grasp.

"What's wrong?"

"One, two Freddy's comin for you..."

"Auron stop it."

"...Three, four better lock the doors..."

"Auron!"

"...Five, six grab a crucifix..."

"Auron I'm warning you..."

"...Seven, eight try to stay up late..."

"AURON!"

"...Nine, ten never sleep again." He finished the song.

"Auron I told you to stop. You're torturing yourself."

"Never sleep again... Never sleep again... never sleep again... never sleep again..."

"Auron, are you okay?"

Auron gasped loudly, and grabbed Rikku.

"Auron! What's wrong?" She looked at him to see that his eye was glazed over.

"He comes back from the flames. He comes back for his children. He needs his children to join him in the flames. He'll make them join. You are one of them." Then Auron jerked and passed out.

AN: oooooo. Spoo-kay. Hoped you liked it. Sorry if I'm breaking Auron's character down. - . -v Wow, this is hard. He-he.

Chapter 5: Holding my last breath

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest _

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear _

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake to know the truth_

_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

_Say goodnight (Holding my last breath)_

_Don't be afraid (Safe inside myself)_

_Calling me, calling me as you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_- Evanescence

Auron was bleeding badly when Rikku left. She couldn't take this anymore. Auron, _her Auron,_ was dying right in front of her. She had to do something about it, but what? And more importantly,_ how_?

_Wait, Freddy kills his victims in their SLEEP. So... Tysh Ed! I was so close! Tysh oui Freddy, tysh oui._

Chapter 6: Rinse

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_

_She would suffer; she would fight, and compromise_

_She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright_

_For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight._

_Rinse-_Vanessa Carlton

She cried for hours on end since he left. Gone. In the Farplane, where he awaited her decease. She did not eat for a week. She would not drink anything for a month. She just gave up life.

"Rikku, it's okay." Yuna comforted.

"No it's not!" she bawled.

"I know how you feel."

"NO YOU DON'T!!!!"

"Rikku, please..."

"You have NO idea how I feel. Tidus faded away, he didn't necessarily DIE like Auron did!!"

pause

"Can I die now?"

"Rikku!"

"What? I wanna be with Auron."

"Death is not the answer Rikku."

"Blah."

"Rikku! At least respect what I say."

"'Kay."

Chapter 7: Paradise

_Once upon a year gone by_

_She saw herself give in_

_Every time she closed her eyes _

_She saw what could have been_

_Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds _

_When covers tucked in tight_

_Funny when the bottom drops_

_How she forgets to fight...to fight_

_And it's one more day in paradise_

_One more day in paradise_

_As darkness quickly steals light _

_That shined within her eyes_

_She slowly swallows all her fears_

_And sooths her mind with lies_

_Well all she wants and all she needs_

_Are reasons to survive_

_A day in which the sun will take_

_Her artificial light...her light_

_And it's one more day in paradise_

_One more day in paradise_

_And it's one more day in paradise_

_One last chance to feel alright...alright_

_Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out_

_Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out_

_Don't you try to hold it in just let it out_

_Don't you try to hold it in you hold it in_

_And it's one more day in paradise_

_One more day in paradise_

_Once upon a year gone by_

_She saw herself give in_

_Every time she closed her eyes _

_She saw what could have been_

_Paradise-_ Vanessa Carlton

_12 years later..._

She sat in the Oasis at Bikinel, thinking of him. _I still have you. _She thought happily to herself, holding his Katana. His Masamune was laying close-by.

"E muja oui Auron, hu syddan fhyd"

She could've sworn she heard his voice in the wind

"...E rhuf Rikku, E rhuf..."

"Auron??"

"..."

"Auron ec dhyd oui??"

"Oac Rikku, ed ec."

"Auron!"

"Hu Rikku! Tuh'd lusa"

"Fho?"

"Just don't"

"As you wish"

Chapter 8: Whisper

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me _

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaken all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

_Whisper-_Evanescence

(Auron's POV)

"_This is it! This is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! This is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" _

"_Kimahri will fight. Kimahri protect Yuna."_

"_Aw man! I can't believe we're goin' to fight Lady Yunalesca!"_

"_You can always run."_

"_Naw. I'd never forgive myself if I did."_

"_Huh. My thoughts exactly."_

"_Yuna!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_This is _our_ story right?"_

"_(nod)"_

"_Let's see this through together!"_

The scene played out time and again in the aged guardian's mind. He was so hindered he didn't even detect the Summoner walk up to him.

"Hello Auron."

The Guardian jumped at the voice. He quickly turned around to face the speaker. "Oh. It is just you."

"Did I startle you?"

"It is fine M' Lord."

"I have never been able to startle you Auron. What bothers you so?"

"Nothing M' Lord."

"Auron?"

"I can not rest in peace until I know that Yuna is happy."

"Auron... she is fine. She is heartbroken that is all."

"Tysh. I knew I should have kept a better eye on the boy..."

"Auron it is not your fault. It was supposed to happen. Just like you were supposed to Guard Yuna..."

"You're making it sound like I didn't Guard her."

"Auron. That's beside the point."

"I'm sorry M' Lord."

"No, you're not."

"M'Lord!"

"Auron, you are long past those days. You can stop calling me that."

"I can't M'Lord."

"Auron." Braska said in a warning tone.

"Yes M' – Braska." Auron corrected himself.

AN: End of Chapter. _I NEED IDEAS! NONE WILL GO UNHEARD! I WILL TYPE ANYTHING OFFERED. NO EXCEPTIONS!!_


End file.
